Mas dificil que en la ficcion
by elain.ginsberg
Summary: Ginny iba a aprender que las cosas no eran como esperaba. H/D


Resumen: Ginny iba a aprender que las cosas no eran como esperaba. H/D

Disclaimer: Todo es de Rowling

Advertencias: Ginny. Slash H/D.

N.A. Porque uno no es suficiente. Felicidades Nini.

Más difícil que la ficción.

Ginny soñó con las mil formas en las que terminaría casada con Harry Potter, iniciando con el momento mágico en el que él le pediría matrimonio, hasta el nombre de sus primeros nietos. Estaba tan convencida de ello que vio sin interés las primeras citas del chico, y hasta las justificó pensando que tenía que adquirir experiencia para cuando estuvieran juntos.

Hasta celebró cuando, tras muchas experiencias desastrosas, Harry cambió las chicas por los chicos, porque creía que su interés por los magos era puramente físico. No tendría por qué preocuparse de trepadoras que quisieran robar el título que le correspondía por derecho. La pelirroja se aseguró de estar siempre ahí para el héroe, y hasta lo defendió de su hermano cuando éste soltó el ultimátum de que le dejaría de hablar si seguía adelante con sus preferencias.

Ella creyó que con el tiempo se le pasaría la curiosidad y volvería a sus brazos, de donde jamás se volvería a separar. Hasta que llegó Draco Malfoy. En un principio creyó que el rubio buscaba a su hombre para burlarse de él después de consumar el acto pero, para su sorpresa, Malfoy siguió viendo a su Harry mucho tiempo más de lo que ella le hubiera gustado.

Pero no iba a darse por vencida. Se aseguró de estar ahí cuando todos los amigos de su futuro esposo le abandonaron, poco después de que anunciara su compromiso con el Slytherin, y hasta fue amigable con el rubio cuando éste dudara de la idea de vivir con Harry.

Meses pasaron, y presenció cada una de las peleas de la pareja, encargándose de que sus sonrisas no se vieran lo suficientemente falsas cuando llegaba la hora de la reconciliación. Sabía que en un punto de su actuación se había convertido en la confidente de Draco, lo que aseguraba que su Harry la tuviera en cuenta para mantener el bienestar de eso que solía llamar relación.

Y eso estaba más que bien, se decía cada que Ron le reclamara que no estaba haciendo nada para salvar a su amigo de los brazos de esa serpiente. Él no entendía que estaba en la naturaleza de su amado aferrarse más a sus desviaciones cuando más quisieran alejarlo de ellas.

Pronto se daría cuenta que la habilidad de Ginny para hacer que todo estuviera bien con su novio era una de las cualidades que la convertían en una excelente esposa. El la necesitaba ahora. Pero no era suficiente.

Draco le llamaba cuando quería distraerse. Ella sabía que sus opciones eran reducidas siendo pocos los amigos que le quedaban tras el desastre de su familia y su relación con quien fuera su enemigo. Por eso estaba ahí para escucharle cuando tenía un día difícil, o cuando Harry hacía cosas que no resultaban de su agrado, aunque las veces en las que sucedía lo último eran reducidas. Por eso las atesoraba más que nada.

Ginny se arreglaba mucho y hablaba poco. Nunca decía lo que pensaba, sino lo que Harry y Draco querían escuchar. Se había prometido que no coquetearía con su futuro esposo, ni con algún otro hombre, porque quería preservar su imagen de superioridad e inocencia.

El rubio cuestionaba mucho la falta de actividad amorosa en su vida, y parecía especialmente interesado por encontrarle una pareja, aún cuando le había asegurado que sus preferencias estaban lejos del campo de las citas.

Hacía tiempo que Malfoy había dejado de sospechar de sus intenciones, pero aún así se encargaba de mencionar que no existía individuo alguno con el que quisiera salir. Lo que su amigo no sospecharía es que su objetivo estaba fijado en el matrimonio.

Hablaba con Harry cuando éste la buscaba y procuraba hacerle sentir bien con un par de palabras que se limitaban a mostrar su aprecio de forma platónica, porque ya había tiempo de mostrarle lo mucho que lo amaba cuando Draco Malfoy hubiera desaparecido de sus vidas.

No que hiciera mucho por eso. Odiaría que su futuro esposo le reprochara para siempre la desaparición del hombre a quien creía amar con todas sus fuerzas. Ella se limitaba a estar presente el tiempo necesario para no ser olvidada y no parecer una carga.

Cada que se encontraba en la soledad de su habitación se permitía soltar toda la rabia y frustración que no se atrevía a mostrarles a ellos. Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que destrozara sus pertenencias, o de los gritos que se estrellaban con las paredes insonorizadas. Soñaba con enredar sus dedos alrededor del fino cuello y apretar hasta robar el último suspiro aristocrático de su rival.

Y los meses se convirtieron en años. Y con ellos su furia se fue expandiendo en su pecho, porque no era justo que alguien tan egoísta y exigente como Draco Malfoy pudiera conservar al dulce e ingenuo de su Harry. Para colmo, el rubio se estaba dando cuenta que había algo que la hacia desdichada, y parecía genuinamente preocupado por su bienestar.

Eran veces como esa en la que se preguntaba si el ritmo que había elegido como espectadora era el correcto o si su juego era tan real que el ex Slytherin creía que a ella le importaba lo que le pasaba. En ocasiones sentía la necesidad de decirle a Draco que estaba profundamente enamorada de su novio, y sería considerado de su parte desaparecer de ese lado del planeta para que ella pudiera vivir su sueño.

Pero no lo haría. Declararlo sería darse por vencida en esa lucha pasiva por el corazón de Harry. A secas. Sin título de propiedad. Ron nunca perdonó a su mejor amigo de la infancia. Y se encargaba de recordarle lo estúpida que era por no intervenir entre ellos. Nunca entendería que esa era su forma de rebelarse contra la relación antinatural que llevaban. El estar presente, como ese narrador omnisciente que no tiene derecho a intervenir en los acontecimientos que relata.

Esa absurda amistad la estaba destruyendo desde adentro.

De pronto supo que ya no podía recordar con detalle los planes que había trazado desde su tierna juventud. Se estaba perdiendo cada que aseguraba que la felicidad de Harry no se acabara. Aunque no fuera con ella.

Sucedió en una de sus tantas visitas al departamento de la feliz pareja. Estaba preparándose un café cuando Draco la miró a los ojos y confesó que iba a dejar a Harry. Ginny sintió que el alma se le iba a los pies y como acto reflejo dejó caer su taza sin importar que el café caliente salpicara su ropa. Eso no podía estar pasando. No en ése momento.

Dejó que el silencio inundara la cocina, sin atreverse a comentar lo que acababa de escuchar. Decir una palabra sería hacerlo real y de se dio cuenta que no le gustaba. No quería.

Se sentó frente a él y, por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevaban como amigos, le exigió que se explicara. Draco la miró confundido por varios minutos antes de confesarle que sentía que el moreno no era feliz. Ginny recordó todas esas veces en las que había ido a ella para averiguar como mantener el interés del rubio y se dijo que estaba tomando el camino fácil. No lo dejaría.

Abrió la boca para convencerle cuando escucho aquello que había enterrado en su ser. _Se que lo amas_. Eso no podía ser cierto. Cerró sus ojos para recuperar el valor que desapareció cuando escuchó esas palabras. Entonces supo que no iba a mentirle. Le dijo que en efecto lo amaba, y por lo mismo sabía que no era ella a quien le tocaba hacerle feliz. Era él.

Sintió que su amigo iba a protestar, por lo que lo silenció con un hechizo y le dijo que era su obligación hacer todo eso que ella había soñado. Y se fue.

Supo por los periódicos que Draco se había quedado con su hombre, pero no regresó a comprobarlo.

FIN


End file.
